


Nox

by EliMorgan



Series: Here We Go Again; MMFBingo19 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, MMFBingo19, Mild Angst, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, lumos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMorgan/pseuds/EliMorgan
Summary: Experimentation in the bedroom is Tony's third favourite thing, next to Luna and Scotch. This time, however, he might be a little out of his depth...





	Nox

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own the works made use of herein, none of the Harry Potter/Marvel universe features or characters belong to me. I make no money from this work.**
> 
> Hi!  
Another one! This time filling square I5 on my Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo card, which was Lumos! It was going one way... then another... then it happened like this. Fun!  
This one can fit pretty much anywhere on the MCU timeline, except after Infinity War.  
Enjoy,  
Eliza x

"Tell me what you want…"

Tony's breath caught in his throat, his wrists twisting restlessly in his bindings. Her voice, coaxing and breathy, met his ear like a caress, and he stifled a moan. 

"You must want _ something," _ she continued, a curious note in her voice as she trailed her fingers down his chest, brushing lightly over a nipple. His eyes blinked frantically, trying to see through the darkness she'd blanketed them under, his torso straining up to her touch. This was _torture_…

"_ Luna…" _

Her fingertips tip-tapped across his abdomen playfully. "Yes?" 

"_ Touch me." _ His teeth were gritted, the words rasped out from between them. Her hand fell flat against his hip and, despite the innocence of the gesture, the feeling, her very touch had him arching into her. God, but he _ needs _her… 

Her hands slid upwards, curving around his side and up to his shoulders, kneading gently. "Like this..?" The air suddenly felt stifling, and he knew she was holding herself over him. The soft brush of her hair against his neck had him gasping, so sensitive was he, so alert, and he almost missed her words. 

"What do you need?" 

Words seemed beyond him when her lips touched his neck, trailing upwards to nibble gently on his earlobe. He wished he could see her, ludicrous as the thought was, with her in this position - but that was why he had mirrors, cameras, so that he could watch her, always, in all of her glory. She wasn't shy, either. Always put on a show. 

This - sensory deprivation - was new. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but he loved Luna, so when she'd approached him, he agreed. 

He'd check for regrets later. 

Her kisses were travelling down again, and she took one of his nipples into her mouth with a swish of her questing tongue and a scrape of her teeth. He whimpered, unashamedly. 

"Luna - _ please -" _

Her body was pulled into his lap, settling the warmth between her legs over his crotch. His arms, pinned over his head, kept him sat straight and tall, but his legs were free enough to give him the leverage to thrust, and she gasped - the first sign that he was affecting her she'd shown all evening. That was why she'd done this - the darkness. It was all about him, she'd said, but he didn't mind when it was about her. _ Loved _ it. Loved _ her. _ The darkness didn't keep him focused on himself, it just kept him from _ her. _

Shit, he'd thought it and now the urge was so strong he couldn't concentrate on anything else, not the low sweep of her hands, not the brush of her breasts, not even her teasing, taunting mouth--

Nope. 

"_ Jesus _," he swore. "Luna - I can't - I need to see you. Now."

"What's the magic word?" Luna teased, her voice low and so close that he could have sworn it was in his head. 

"Please? Please. _ Please." _

She giggled, and he felt her shake her head. "No, silly," she chided. "It's _ lumos." _

The blackness was split by a soft light, bathing the room in gold. He felt Luna shift and then she was sat above him, her white-blonde hair tumbling around her like she had a glow all of her own, and her eyes were sparkling and mischievous, her lips plump and pink and delicious against her marble-white skin. 

"There you are," he breathed in satisfaction, his eyes greedily tracing the lines and curves of her, the flush of her face, the way her nipples had perked in the chill of the night. God, how sad that he'd missed her, even though she had never been gone. 

"I was always _ here _," she told him, solemnly, as always picking up his train of thought. "Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm gone."

Tony felt his chest freeze. This wasn't - this encounter wasn't about that. His _ issues. _Or, he hadn't thought it was. Luna had always been the only person not to push him on these things, but had he been wrong? 

She ran her hands soothingly over his chest, switching from seductive to caring in a split second. "Don't worry, Tony. This isn't therapy. I just wanted you to know that no matter what seems to be happening, where we are, what I'm doing - I'll be with you. I'll never leave you, not permanently, and if I ever do, I won't be gone for long."

She tipped her head in that way she did when she was trying to parse her thoughts and emotions in her head. It was one of the motions that had him falling in love with her; there were no secrets with Luna. Whatever she thought, she said. On their first official date, as he'd driven her home, she'd looked over at him and said, "daddy will never approve."

He's asked, of what? 

"Of us, of course. Getting married. He'll come around but he'll never _ approve. _Noone will ever be good enough for his little girl. I just thought you ought to know."

Despite the fact that he'd never mentioned marriage, that the very notion was usually enough to give him a panic attack - or at the very least, crash the car - he didn't freak out. Instead, he'd pulled up in a lay-by and proceeded to kiss her like his life depended on it. 

He did the same now, reaching up as far as he could and thanking God that she met him halfway. Her kisses were a revelation, a gift from the heavens that made him feel as if maybe he wasn't as damned as he sometimes thought he was, and when she pulled away to lay her cheek on his shoulder, he kissed her head and settled into the warm glow of contentment that wrapped around him. 

"I love you," he told her. He hadn't gotten the hang of saying it with eye contact, not yet, but he did mean it. 

"I know," Luna replied, nuzzling his neck lightly. "You're mine."

Truer words. He smiled at the ceiling as she dozed lightly on his chest. 

* * *

"Hey, Luna? I know we're having a moment and everything, and I don't want to wreck it - I love our moments, you know I do - but d'you think you could untie me?" 

"Only you can untie you, Tony."

"Okay, yeah, I see what you mean there - with your cute little philosophical quips at inappropriate moments, adorable. Again, love it, love it. But, err. You're the one with the keys."


End file.
